Never A Borg
by pansy1980
Summary: What if Seven had never been a Borg? And she was only a member of the crew? Starts at Endgame. Includes Janeway and Chakotay


Never A Borg

*What if Seven had never been a Borg? And she was only a member of the crew.

From Seven's point of view-( Endgame)

"Personal log Annaikia

Voyager flew into Borg space today. I find the Borg completely frightening. Thinking about all those aliens and humans that have been taken prisoner by that force makes me very uneasy. I know that they feel nothing, that they are all as one, that they think as one. Personally it all gives me a headache.

I wonder what would happen if their consciousness was ever allowed to roam free. Would the Borg decompile simply because of the thought of freedom? But I digress.

I saw them together again today. They were having a pick nick in one of the cargo bays. The captain never looked so happy. Sometimes I wish that he would look at me that way, but he only has eyes for the captain. It makes me jealous, to think that she has something over me even thou, I am so much younger.

Sometimes I wish that he would hold me tightly and tell me I'm the one that he wants. But thats a childish fantasy, something right out of a tacky hollo-novel. And I already have one of those.

End Log-

Annaikia was walking around her quarters in the dark. She couldn't sleep. It had been a rough day on the bridge, and she was to tired to sleep. Some much had happened in the last 12 hours. After Voyager had left the Borg hub, they had set course for the opposite direction. Then a few hours later it happened.

Annaikia was working at her console when she heard Tuvok say it.

"Captain, I'm detecting discharges on the other side of the rift."

Chakotay quickly asked a question. "Weapons fire?"

"It is possible commander, the signature appears to be Klingon."

The captain gave Tuvok a look, and sighed. "Red Alert."

Tuvok spoke again, giving the captain a look this time as he spoke. "There is a vessel coming through the rift."

Chakotay asked swiftly again. "Klingon?"

But what Tuvok said next made every muscle in my body tense.

"No, its Federation." You could have cut the silence on the bridge with a knife, at that very moment. All of the members of the bridge crew looked at each other. Chakotay turned and looked over at me. And for a second, I thought one of my hollo-deck fantasies would come true.

Harry got the hale form the unknown Federation ship first. The captain gave him a cold stare, as she watched the shuttle fly closer to Voyager.

If I had not seen with my own eyes, what happened in the very next second, I wouldn't have believed it. On the screen in front of us with an older, grayer, Admiral Janeway. I would recognize her voice anywhere. I looked down at Tom who looked equally puzzled.

Promptly the Admiral gave us a command. "Recalibrate your deflector to emit an anti- tackon pulse. You have to seal that rift."

The captain spoke after hearing the request of the admiral. "Its usually polite to introduce yourself, before you start giving orders."

The Admiral spoke again. "Close the rift. In case you didn't notice, I outrank you, captain. Now do it."

Captain Janeway did as she was told and closed the rift. It only took a few seconds, but it was the longest seconds, I have ever known. When it was closed she turned to the Admiral and spoke again.

" I did what you asked. Now tell me what the hell is going on."

This time the Admiral spoke more relaxed. "Ive come to bring Voyager home."

"Personal log Annaika.

"Captain Janeway and Admiral Janeway left the bridge together and headed toward sickbay. Captain Janeway left the bridge in Chakotay's hands. I love when she does that. He doesn't look back at me every few minutes like Captain Janeway. It gives me a chance to really study him. I think that he is probably one of the most handsome men I have ever seen.

I was enjoying looking at him, that I almost forgot that I had work to do. Thank goodness that I caught myself, because the moment that I looked away he turned his head. That would have been very embarrassing."

End Log-

Annaikia had been working on the assignment that Captain Janeway had given her. When She had finished her diagnosis on the Borg hub, she reported to sickbay where the captain and admiral were being scanned.

When Annaikia walked through the doors of sickbay. She was a little afraid. The way that the admiral said her name made her uneasy. And as she gave her report and findings to the captain, she realized how much the Admiral kept looking at her. The Admiral didn't turn her attention away from her until she had finished her whole report to the captain.

Captain's personal log star date 54973.4

We have begun fitting Voyager with Admiral Janeway's upgrades. As soon as the major modifications are complete we will reverse course and head back toward the Borg nebula. Tho I have had some strange experiences in my career, nothing compares to the sight of my future self briefing my officers on technology that hasn't been invented yet."

On a side note. I saw the way that Admiral Janeway looked at Chakotay today. It was almost like she could still see that side of him. That unique friendship that we had developed over the years. When he smiled at her, I had almost forgotten how handsome he looked. And even thou our current friendship was rocky, it gave me a little piece of hope.


End file.
